


Baby Love

by Team_CaptainAmerica



Series: Baby Love [1]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Crying, Emotions, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loss, Love, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Sad, Second Chances, Spider Babies, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_CaptainAmerica/pseuds/Team_CaptainAmerica
Summary: Welp, I literally wrote this in a half an hour at work and fair warning, lots of angst ahead, I apologize ahead of time. It's also kind of short too sorry, the next is definitely going to be longer.





	1. Chapter 1

This has been sitting done for a couple months idk why I haven’t published it yet… Anywho I hope you enjoy it! let me know about any errors or if anything isn’t working! :) 

Your P.O.V.  
You sighed, placing the laundry in the hamper and heading back upstairs. Tom would be returning home late tonight from the airport after being gone so long for filming Spider Man: Homecoming and waiting for him these last few hours would be torture. And yes, if you’re wondering, THE Tom Holland is your husband. We met in the States, which is where you were from (sorry if you’re not, just go along with it), and dated for about six months before he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you and you loved him unconditionally and would follow him anywhere, despite the hate and protests of others. “He looks so young” “You’re too young to get married” (he’d been nineteen and you’d been eighteen, it’s legal and they used to marry girls off when they were thirteen, whatever) “But I love him! She’s not good enough for him” and so on and so forth… mostly jealous fangirls. After the beautiful wedding in the Bahamas and Honeymoon in Tahiti, you’d willingly moved to England with him and been happily married for just over a year.  
You set the laundry basket in the living room to be folded and put away tomorrow, it was already late and Tom wouldn’t be home until at least 3 am. You pulled on some pj’s after a quick shower and hopped into bed, holding Tom’s pillow that smelt faintly of him and turned on (fav tv show) as Tessa curled up on the bed next to you. You only paid half attention as you got more and more excited to see your husband, the last time you’d seen him was about three months ago when you’d gone and surprised him with a visit, spending as much time together as possible when he wasn’t busy. You’d missed each other when he was away and you tried to go with him or at least visit when you could, but you had to work. (Profession/career) was very demanding of your time for the most part, but you loved it. Tom is very supportive and understanding, you didn’t know what you’d do without him.  
And now you had another surprise for him, one that would change our lives drastically. You placed a hand on your stomach and smiled. You knew it was a lot earlier than you’d both planned, but you knew that you both wanted kids eventually, maybe after Tom had done more movies and We’d been married for awhile longer, but seeing that it was happening now, some of our previous plans would have to wait. Tom was great with his younger siblings, there was no doubt in your mind he’d make a great dad. You were nervous to tell him because you weren’t sure how he’d react. You shrugged off your worrisome thoughts as you drifted off, Tom’s face fresh in your mind.  
You awoke to darkness, Tessa yipping and someone moving in the bed next to you. You blinked, trying to see in the dark as a hand brushed against yours and You lifted your head confused.  
“Tom?” You groaned still half asleep  
“Yeah sweetheart, it’s me”  
“Tom.. You’re back. I missed you…” your words slurred as you attempted to fight off sleep.  
“Shhh…. I missed you too darling, now sleep, we’ll talk in the morning, okay?”  
“M’kay” you answered slumping back into the bed as a arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you close as you slept.  
When you woke next, the sun was pouring through the windows and you felt the familiar feeling of nausea from morning sickness. You hadn’t been too sick from it luckily, but when it did act up it was unpleasant. You slowly moved out of Tom’s grasp and stood, only moving quickly when a wave of nausea rolled over you and had you racing to make it to the bathroom. The lid was barely up before you were tasting last night’s dinner again. You’re still groaning and coughing when a familiar pair of hands were holding back your hair and rubbing your back.  
“Hey darling, are you okay? Do you have the flu or something? You don’t feel warm” Tom placed a cool hand on your sweaty forehead.  
“I-I don’t know… I think maybe it was the leftovers I ate last night” you fibbed, not wanting to let him know the truth just yet.  
“Okay, well let’s get you back to bed and I’ll get you some water and you can sleep it off”  
“No, it’s okay… I think it passed… You should go back to bed Tom, you must be exhausted” You argue  
“I’m fine, I’ll take a nap later, I don’t have anything to do today anyway. Just let me take care of you, please?”  
“Okay” you willingly comply, letting him care for you while you brush your teeth to get the gross taste out of your mouth. You shuffle back to our bed and lay on top of the covers. A gentle hand nudged you and you moved so Tom could tuck you into bed, placing a cool washrag on your forehead and a glass of water on the nightstand. “Feel better darling” He whispered, kissing your forehead before he left, Tessa trailing after him.  
Your eyes opened to a wet nose in your face. You gently pushed away the wet nose and slobbery kisses.  
“Tessa…” you groaned before standing, rubbing your eyes. Your stomach felt much better than it had and you smiled a bit, yawning as you stretched, following Tessa out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Tom looked up from his laptop, smile on his face.  
“Hey darling how are you feeling?” he asked as you walked over to him.  
“Much better thank you” you replied wrapping your hands around his waist and hugging him as you lay your head on his shoulder.  
“Good, I’m glad” he kissed your hand and You blushed, the man had a way of making you do that.  
“What’re you up to? You asked  
“I’m emailing my trainer, I want to get back into my regular routine around here”  
“Mhm… that’ll be nice, I missed you around here babe”  
“I missed you too, I had so much fun, the movie is going to be amazing and I had a great time, but life is better when you’re with me”  
“I missed you so much Tom”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You want to show me how much you missed me?” you quirked an eyebrow at his boldness, he usually wasn’t this forward but you weren’t complaining. You kissed his neck gently, smiling against his soft skin as he shivered. You moved between him and the counter, hands roaming over his well built body until they reach the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it out of view. As you straddle his lap, his hands are quick to support you so you won’t fall as you begin peppering his face and neck with kisses. You pause at his lower collarbone, gently sucking and biting to leave your mark on him before continuing your ministrations. You move my hips, gently rocking them into his, his hands gripping your hips as you card your fingers through his luscious hair. You smile against his mouth as he bites your lip, gently tugging.  
“How about we stop teasing and take this to the bedroom mhm? We can show each other how much we really missed each other” Tom suggested. You blinked in surprise, what had gotten into him? You quickly recovered,  
“That sounds great” you replied, kissing his neck again, letting out a noise of surprise as he stood, still holding you as he walked to the bedroom, laying you on the bed and quickly going to shut the door before turning to you. You grinned up at him, lord how You’d missed this. You spent the rest of the day together in bed, sleeping or otherwise. As the days went on, you and Tom readjusted back to our normal routine, though most mornings unless he was gone or already up, Tom caught you throwing up your dinner from the night before and was becoming increasingly worried. You brushed it off saying you’d ate something bad or maybe that is was just a stomach bug. Tom wasn’t having any of it. You just wished it’d go away, you knew sooner or later you’d have to tell Tom the truth but you weren’t ready yet. This morning so far you’d felt fine surprisingly, and you could hear Tom making breakfast like he did sometimes when he was up early and you were still sleeping. You got up and went into the kitchen, ready to greet your husband good morning when a waft of the sausage he was cooking met your nose and your stomach churned as You covered your mouth with your hand.  
“Hey darling I-” Tom turned to greet you but You were already running for the nearest trash can, there was no way you’d be making it to the bathroom. You quickly pulled the top off, leaning over the garbage before You were doing the technicolor yawn and your dinner from last night was greeting you. “Sweetheart? Are you alright?”  
“No” you groan as Tom approaches, the smell coming closer as another wave of nausea runs over you and you’re sick all over again. Footsteps go away and then come back without the awful smell before hands are gently pulling you against a warm body as you slump to the floor.  
“Darling, I really think you need to see a doctor”  
“Tom I’m fine”  
“(Y/n), You’re not fine! You keep on getting sick, how is that even remotely fine?”  
“I don’t need to see a doctor Tom it’s just a stomach bug or something”  
“It’s not a stomach bug, you only get throw up but have no other symptoms! It doesn’t make sense. You really need to see a doctor”  
“Tom-”  
“(Y/n), you need to see a doctor, you can’t keep going on like this”  
“But Tom-”  
“No buts… I don’t know why you won’t just go to the doctor” you huffed in annoyance  
“Tom I’m pregnant”  
“You really-wha…What?” He asked, taken off guard  
“I’m pregnant. That’s why I’ve been sick, it’s the morning sickness”  
“You’re- but… when?”  
“Three months ago when I visited you in the states”  
“Oh, yeah…” He blushed  
“So yeah, in sick terms, I’m healthy, there’s just a baby in there that’s not happy with the smell of meat cooking or half of what I eat”  
“So we’re going to have a baby?” Tom asked placing a hand against your barely-there bump.  
“Yes we are daddy” You grinned placing a hand over his  
“Wow” he breathed  
“Yeah” you agreed.  
“I love you” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss but you stop him “Un uh… i love you babe, but I’ve got morning and puke breath, I’m brushing my teeth at least twice before you’re kissing me” You say standing up. He pouted and you giggled.  
“You can kiss me all you want after I brush my teeth” you promise, walking back to your bedroom. When you finish brushing your teeth you turn around and almost run into Tom who’d been waiting impatiently in the doorway. Tom grinned at you, pulling your body close and kissed you tenderly on the lips. We broke apart breathless and Tom pressed his forehead against yours, whispering “I love you’s” and sweet nothings in your ear as we stood in each other’s arms, relishing this moment together. 

Soo yeah, what’d you guys think? Lemme know… I’ve got plans for this one so stay tuned! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I literally wrote this in a half an hour at work and fair warning, lots of angst ahead, I apologize ahead of time. It's also kind of short too sorry, the next is definitely going to be longer.

WARNING: Heavy angst, slightly graphic hospital scene, touchy/sad subject, crying etc. please read with caution. I am writing this entirely based on knowledge from Google and what happened to my aunt so bear with me, I’ve never experienced this before. Please don’t hate me, I promise this is not the end, there will be a happy ending.

Your P.O.V. (4 weeks later, you’re about 4 months pregnant)  
You sat on the couch in Tom’s parent’s living room, distractedly watching tv with Paddy, Dorris nestled between the two of you, one hand on your tummy, which had finally seemed to pop now and stretch your shirts. You glanced at the clock from where you sat every couple minutes, grimacing you felt the cramps wrap around your abdomen that was causing you to be so on edge, you’d heard it was sometimes common for women to get cramps during pregnancy so you brushed it off and hoped it’d go away.   
On edge, you head into the kitchen to see if Nikki needed help with dinner. But before you can utter a word, a piercing pain shoots through you and you can’t hide it this time as you cry out, reaching out to grasp the counter for support, missing by a mile and crumpling to the floor, partly from pain and partly from dizziness. You vaguely hear Nikki calling you name and Dorris barking before you pass out, Tom’s name on your lips.   
When you wake up, you’re lying on a hospital bed, Nikki gripping your hand, tears glistening in her eyes and there’s a doctor at the foot of your bed, telling you something a mother to be never wants to hear: “You’ve had a miscarriage, Mrs. Holland, I’m so sorry, there was nothing anyone could’ve done”. After that you’re numb, everything is a blur and something is said about an incomplete miscarriage and you’re given medication to induce you and your uterus to empty, nausea as you’re sick from the medication and then pure exhaustion sets in. Nikki holds your hand the whole time in an attempt to soothe you, but all you want is Tom.   
You don’t cry, just stare off into space vacantly, the doctor’s words echoing in your mind as you sit with a blanket around your shoulders, feet dangling off the bed. The doctor promises to be back soon and Nikki is in the hall calling Dom and the boys, trying to get ahold of Tom or Haz so Tom can get here as soon as possible. Sounds and feelings don’t seem to register, You feel so empty and numb. You can’t even cry. Nikki is pacing outside now, speaking with Dom in low tones, looking towards you every once in awhile. You look away and gaze out the window, watching the rain come down outside and you wish you could let it all out and cry or at least have Tom there to hold and comfort you. Minutes seem like hours, the doctor hasn’t returned yet and Tom is nowhere to be seen.   
Finally, you hear a frantic, worried voice you know so well and running footsteps stopping abruptly before slowly approaching.   
“Hey…” His voice is soft but seems choked and you can’t answer, you can’t even look up, ashamed and afraid you’ll burst into tears and break down.   
“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” Tom gasps and then he’s holding you tight against his chest, his tears wetting your hospital gown. You cling to him tightly for the rest of the time you’re at the hospital, even you’re sick again. When you’re finally released, Tom buckles you into the car, holding your hand and sneaking glances at you the whole way home as you gaze out the window in a daze.   
Once you’re in your home you slump onto the couch silently, Tom shuffling into the kitchen. Tessa approaches you and presses her face to your snuffling, silently asking you what was wrong and you finally you break down, sobs shaking your frame as you hug Tessa. Tom’s arms encase your body as he soothes you through his own tears. Later, Tom will tuck you into bed with a heat pack on your lower abdomen and a cool washcloth on your forehead and attempt to pick up the pieces of your broken hearts and take care of you for as long as it takes, but right now you cling to each other and cry for the baby you lost.  
To be continued…  
I’m sorry


End file.
